The Daughter
by xxWARxx
Summary: Danni Danvers transferred to Spencer Academy one month after Chase supposedly disapeared. Now she's back with the boys she grew up with. Being the only Daughter isn't so bad, that is until she starts seeing things that lead to someone familiar...
1. The Only Daughter of Ipswich

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Covenant_

"It's a girl," the nurse said with a kind smile as she handed Evelyn Danvers her baby. She stared down at her with a bright smile. She now had two miracles.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse asked politely.

Evelyn Danvers pried her eyes off her beautiful baby girl and looked at the nurse. "Danielle," she stated proudly then looked back at her baby. "Danielle Juliana Danvers."

"Beautiful," was all the nurse had said.

She nodded distractedly while staring into the new born baby's dark brown eyes. She noticed something strange.

Danielle Juliana Danvers wasn't crying.

Instead, she stared into her mother's eyes. Those same eyes and grinned for the first time. Her tiny fingers wound around her mother's pinky. They didn't even go all the way around. Evelyn shook her head and pushed the thought from her head, cherishing this lovely moment as if it were as fragile as a thin glass figure in her hands. Then she noticed something else.

Danielle Julian Danvers had a glint in her eyes.

The same glint Caleb had.

The same glint that only a Child of Ipswich had.

Mrs. Danvers mentally shook her head. _It's probably because they're related,_ she thought hastily. Then pushed all those thought out of her head and continued holding her daughter.

XxX

That night, as her second child was fast asleep, Evelyn realized something.

_I'm not supposed to have a daughter._

She looked over at Danielle, snuggled under the covers, head resting delicately upon the pillow. She didn't realize what was happening but, in some odd way, she did.

_I just gave birth to the very first Daughter of Ipswich._

_

* * *

_**Yo guys! This was my very first FanFic about The Covenant so I hope you enjoyed it. I would LOVE it if you reviewed. If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie. DO IT FOR THE COOKIE! You know you want to…**


	2. One of the Boys

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Covenant_

"Cough it up boys," I said with a sly smile as I leaned against my pool stick. I held out my hand to Tyler and Reid. Tyler shook his head at me but pulled out a twenty from his wallet and Reid a sighed angrily but fished two tens from his pocket.

"Oh yeah," I said as I stuffed the money in my pocket. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be rich by the time I leave."

"Shut up, DJ." Reid barked.

"What?" I taunted. "You mad that a girl beat you? Or was it the fact that you made a huge mistake by –"

His glare shut me up. We were at Nicky's Bar, we being Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, me, Kate, and Sarah. No, we weren't the stupid teenagers that try to get away with drinking. We were the stupid teenagers that ended up winning money from the losers who think it's cool to drink. It was a Friday night, a good time to head out Nicky's. I had just moved back to Ipswich, Massachusetts from an all girls' boarding school in New York. My mom said that I would be transferring to Spencer Academy, the place everyone I was here with went to. I heard it was an amazing school. The scary part is that I start Monday and I just got back yesterday. I was still settling in, getting familiar with the place I hadn't been in five years.

"It's only my second day back and I'm already whooping your asses," I said.

"Whatever," Tyler said but I could see the small smile at his lips.

"See?" I asked Reid, who was still glaring at me. "Why can't you be more like Baby Boy? He's not angry."

"I just lost twenty dollars," Tyler cut in. "I'm a bit upset, Baby Girl."

I frowned at him. "You couldn't play along?"

"No," he shook his head.

Reid chuckled and I shot a glare in his direction. His all-too-familiar smirk found its way up to his lips with the same twinge of humor in it along with sudden amusement in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt to flirt.

"Are we playing again or not?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," I said and Reid nodded in agreement.

Suddenly I yawned. Sleep was something I haven't been getting lately. I leaned against the edge of the pool table and bowed my head. Suddenly I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Danni?" Tyler asked.

"Hmm?" I buzzed.

"You sure you want to play?"

"Yeah I'm just tired," I assured. "Been up late reading some…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" a voice asked. I looked up to see my big brother Caleb standing a foot away with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised.

He had black hair and dark brown eyes identical to mine. Even though I was a year younger than him he treated me like I was an eleven year old. I was a responsible, mature seventeen year-old…most of the time.

"Nothing important Caleb," I said as I tried to brush past him. He caught my wrist and turned me around gently.

"Danni," he scolded.

"I wanna know more about why I was born," I sighed. _So much for keeping that to myself_,I thought.

"You hid that from him _real_ well," Reid said sarcastically. My head snapped in his direction.

"You had to comment on that?" I growled.

"Couldn't resist," he shrugged and smirked.

If it wasn't for Caleb having a vice grip on my wrist I would've marched over to Reid and he would have gone back home with a broken arm. I huffed and turned back to Caleb. He looked at his watch and back at me.

"We're going home," he announced. "C'mon."

"But we just got here –"

"Three hours ago," he finished for me. "Say bye to everyone, Danni."

_Damn. Time goes fast._

He let me go and I walked up to Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate giving each of them a hug and said my 'goodbye's'. Caleb and I walked out and headed for the car. Once we were inside he looked at me.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know how you were born so badly?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sorry Caleb that I am curious as to why I'm the only freaking Daughter of Ipswich. For the last three hundred years it has only ever been guys. And then one day I randomly appear. For you guys at least you _know_ what to expect. For me anything could happen and I – we – wouldn't know if it's natural or not."

By the end I was yelling. Caleb started the car and sighed. "Look, I understand that this is frustrating. You think I _like_ the idea that my sister could be in danger at any moment all because she's a Daughter? I…_hate _that. Just promise me you won't look into that for the next couple of weeks. After that we'll look at The Book of Damnation, see if there's anything we can find, okay? You think you can stay away from that stuff for a little bit?"

"Yeah," I said lowly. The rest of the ride home was a silent one. Neither one of us so much as breathed loudly. When we pulled up to the house Caleb turned the car off and looked at me. I kept my gaze forward, resisting the urge to look at him.

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Right now, I can't afford to lose anyone that I care for," he said quietly. "Dad died a month ago and I know you're still getting over that 'cause I know I am, mom…I don't even know what I'm gonna do about her, she's always drinking. And then there's you, Danielle."

He never used my full name. Ever. Caleb only called me what everyone else called me, the things I like to be called. Danni, DJ, Baby Girl, names like that. Nobody called me Danielle except for a few teachers at my other school and when I start at Spencer I have no doubt it's going to be like that as well. He was being completely and utterly serious right now. I slid my eyes in his direction then slowly turned my head.

"You are the only real family I have left," he whispered. "I can't lose my little sister when I just got her back."

"You have the boys."

"You know what I mean D," he said.

Caleb got out of the car, just like that. He started walking up to the house when I bolted from the car. I heard the beeping signaling the locking of the car. I raced up next to my brother, then in front of him. I hugged him and he stopped short. Sure, Caleb and I had our disagreements but we were still closer than most siblings. I buried my face in his chest while mumbling, "I'm sorry I blew up like that. It was stupid and uncalled for."

He hugged me back and chuckled. "It's okay Danni."

Caleb had always been like a father to me. Our father wasn't always there for us and that's where Caleb steps in. Mom started drinking more and more and Caleb treated me as if I was his own daughter and not his younger sister. Even though we were only a year apart, he was more responsible than most, and after I found out Dad died by willing his power to him, he became even more fatherly. I pulled away from Caleb and sighed.

"It just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "It's aggravating. People know you as a Son of Ipswich. People know Tyler and Pogue and Reid as Sons of Ipswich. I'm the only Daughter and it…"

"I know," he said. "But trust me – you don't seem like a girl. To the rest of us, you're just one of the boys."

I smiled at that and we continued up the walkway.

* * *

**Soooooo what do you guys think of iiiiit? Tell me in your REVIEW. If you have a question PM me. Review…please? Do it for Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Danni…and me. Please? Ya know you want to. I can tell you're going to do it. You're going to press that sexy little button on the bottom of the screen. Riiight there.**


	3. Just Your Typical Sunday Morning, Right?

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Covenant_

Saturday went by pretty quickly. All Caleb and I really did was sit around the house talking, watching movies and made sure Mom didn't drink too much. We tried to get her to not drink for the day and after an hour of talking and begging (I did the begging and Caleb did the talking but that was predictable) she complied. It worked for about thirty minutes before she cracked. She said she was going to take a nap in her room and when we walked in to check on her she was guzzling down a bottle of tequila. He was beyond furious and I was a little more than upset but we continued watching our movie. Sunday morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I sat up woozily and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I shoved the comforter off me and walked into the bathroom. My black wavy hair was sticking out at odd angles but I didn't care. In fact I barely registered it as I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed the minty gel onto it. I heard something just outside the door as I was just about to finish.

_Caleb_, I thought.

I spit it out, rinsed with water, and then swished around some mouthwash. Once I was done I dried my mouth with a small towel resting on the counter top. I walked out to find nothing in the hall. I padded over to Caleb's room and opened the door. My brother was lying on his stomach with a tangle of sheets and a quilt around him. I giggled and closed the door.

Walking back to my room a sudden gleam caught my attention. A table pushed on the side of the wall had a ring on it. It was pretty ordinary, a silver band with a single emerald implanted in the middle. I'd seen it from somewhere...

Mom.

I got this for her on her birthday. The one before I was shipped off to New York to attend Mrs. Cutler's School for Young Women. I gazed at the ring, wondering why it was out here and not in her room. I set it back down gently on the table and walked over to my door. It was open slightly but enough for me to see movement.

I tensed and cautiously opened the door. There, in my room, were three teenage guys. Tyler was sitting on the floor while Pogue was leaning against the wall and Reid was sitting on my bed. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell are you guys doing here this early?" I asked around a yawn. "And why are you in my room?"

"Well good morning to you too Sunshine," Reid greeted sarcastically.

I ignored him and focused on Pogue, who was answering me. "Caleb wanted us to be here early. And he wasn't awake."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Said he needed to talk to us," Tyler answered this time.

"Okay well that's cool," I said in a bored tone. "Now get out so I can get changed. Go make yourselves breakfast or something."

All the boys shuffled out…except for Reid who remained on my bed with a smug grin on his face.

"That means you too Reid," I pointed out.

"I'm fine right here," he countered. He gave me an appreciative once over before meeting my eyes again.

I looked down at what I was wearing and blushed: a tank top with one strap hanging off my shoulder while the other was securely in place and a pair of shorts. _Short_ shorts. Not the kind where if you bend over half your butt hangs out but short enough to be extremely uncomfortable being in the room alone with Reid while he smile at me like that. I marched over to him grabbed him by the arm and led him out the door. I closed it and stood there just staring at it. I could hear him laughing softly on the other side.

What the…?

I shook my head and walked over to my dresser.

Once I had changed into some other clothes (something that didn't reveal anything that would make Reid do _that_ again) I walked down to the kitchen where they all were eating cereal. As I passed Reid I punched his shoulder causing him to smirk at me, earning chuckles from Pogue and Tyler. I reached for the cereal on top of the fridge.

"What did he do now, Danni?" Pogue asked.

"Nothing," I answered a little too quickly as my face darkened a shade. I got the milk out of the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet. I started to pour the Frosted Flakes.

"Oooh," he replied. "Reid, Caleb is going to have your ass if you try anything."

"Who said I was trying anything?"

"By the look on Danni's face," said Tyler while pointing a finger at me. "you did _something_ to her."

"Tyler!" I hissed.

"It's the truth, D."

I put the milk back in the fridge and slapped the back of his head. He winced. Reid burst out laughing. I walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. He turned around slowly and faced me. I smirked and turned away but he caught my hand, turning me. I sighed, frustrated. He let me go but slapped the back of my head. Next thing I knew, he was off the chair holding both of my wrists in one of his hands.

"Ooohhh," Tyler and Pogue said at the same time.

My eyes were trained on Reid's, however. And he looked right back at me. I turned us around, hoping he would let me go so I could eat my breakfast but he only tightened his grip on me and pulled me against his chest.

"Whoa, whoa now kiddies," Pogue said as he came between us. "Step away from each other before Caleb gets up."

I stepped away from Reid and blushed crimson. "I, um, left my, err, phone in my room. Be right back."

I bolted for the stairs.

Reid had always pretended to flirt with me just to push Caleb's buttons. He only ever did it when Caleb was around. But this time…I wasn't so sure.

XxX

Once Caleb was up we all gathered in his room. He looked deep in thought. I could tell because his thumb and index finger were pinching the bridge of his nose and his face was bowed down. I sat down on the corner of the bed and waited patiently and the guys stood at the edge of the bed.

"Who Used?" he asked, finally lifting his head to look at all of us. "Reid?"

"Nope," he made a popping noise on the 'p'.

"Pogue?" he asked.

"No, man," he answered.

"Tyler?"

"No," he replied.

He looked at each of them as he said it. His gaze finally met mine. Those dark brown orbs held concern, slight anger, and a pinch of disappointment.

"DJ?"

I shook my head. "No, Caleb."

"Then who would Use?" he asked. "I know Danni wouldn't, Tyler wouldn't lie, Pogue, you never do, and Reid you've been working on it."

I exchanged glances with them. If neither of us Used then who could it be? Caleb doesn't Use because he's already Ascended and he doesn't want to end up like our father. There are no more of us. The fifth one died three hundred years ago in the Salem Witch Hunt.

"Chase," Tyler said.

"There's still him Caleb," Pogue agreed. "You never really killed him. His body wasn't found remember?"

"Who's Chase?" I asked.

"Chase is the fifth Son," Caleb answered. "About a month ago, on my birthday, I fought him. He was hurting Pogue and Kate and Sarah was next. He could've found you or did something to Tyler or Reid. I couldn't risk that. So I fought him. That's when I Ascended. Remember when you asked me why the barn was burnt down?"

I nodded, remembering the day Caleb took me for a ride through town. Most things had stayed the same but when I saw that the barn wasn't there Caleb said it had burnt down and quickly changed the subject. Now I understood why.

"Well," he continued. "That's where it took place. It was burnt down and I thought I had killed him but his body was never found."

"So this means the fifth Son of Ipswich never was killed three centuries ago."

"Yeah," he replied.

A long uncomfortable silence filled the air. The fifth Son was alive. That couldn't be possible. Three centuries ago the only families known to survive the Salem Witch Hunts were the Danvers', Simms', Perry's, and the Garwins'. There were supposed to be five because of the Covenant of Silence but the fifth one was killed off. Or so I thought. But if _Chase_ was back that would be a serious problem from what the guys' are saying.

Finally Caleb broke the silence. "No one is allowed to Use for the next couple of days, okay? I want to see if this happens again. If it does and one of you do Use –" he looked pointedly at Reid who rolled his eyes and shook his head "–then I expect you to tell me. If Chase really is back then –"

"Then we find him and end him," interjected Reid. "This time his sorry ass is dying."

"Reid," Caleb said. "You know it's not that easy."

"Why not Caleb?" he asked. "You almost killed him last time. Why can't we do it again, only this time actually succeeding in killing the idiot?"

"Reid," he sighed.

"Caleb," he argued. "you know you can do it. All of us can."

"Reid," he said in the same tone. "It doesn't work that way. Last time it wasn't an easy thing to do."

"How?" he asked. "You had no problem doing it before. In fact, when you told us what happened afterwards you made it seem like you were beating the crap out of him."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I was."

"Well, apparently you did," countered Reid harshly. "'Cause if you didn't you wouldn't be hear right now."

I flinched at his cold tone. Pogue glanced at me and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. Caleb was just about to open his mouth to continue their little argument but I stood up and shouted, "Can you two stop? I mean we don't even know for sure if it is this Chase person. So just shut up and try to keep the peace. And if that doesn't work out then don't bother talking to each other until you think you can be civil."

My words hung in the air as Caleb and Reid stared at me as if I had two heads. My gazed flicked between the two, daring them to say something to each other about their disagreement a few seconds before.

"Sorry," I barely heard them mutter at the same time.

"Thank you," I said exasperatedly. "Now can we please do something that doesn't involve all this…_stuff_? I don't know about you guys but I'm not all that excited about going back to school. I'm stressed out and this isn't helping any. Precious time is passing us by."

Tyler smiled mischievously. "Caleb just bought the new Call of Duty."

The others smiled. We all walked out of Caleb's room and down the hall and stairs to the living room. Caleb turned on the XBOX 360 and got out four controllers.

"You're all such guys," I smirked.

"Oh," began Reid mockingly as plopped down next to me, "like you don't love the game."

"I –"

"When Caleb bought this on Thursday I remember you staying up till six in the morning while he crashed on the couch next to you," Pogue said.

"How would you –"

"Caleb told us," Tyler answered before I could even finish talking.

"But he was –"

"I actually woke up," laughed my brother, "and saw you with bloodshot eyes and drool coming out of your mouth as you practically screamed 'Die evil person, die. Yeah, take that suckas!' then you fell asleep with the controller in your hand while the credits were rolling. I had to turn the console and the TV off, pry the controller form your hands, which, by the way, wasn't easy. Then from there carry you to bed."

"You say it like I'm really heavy," I complained, slightly surprised that I wasn't cut off by one of the guys.

"You aren't," he said.

"Then why –?"

"I'm busting your chops," he said.

The four of them roared with laughter. I shook my head and sighed. Boys will always be boys, no matter how old.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Tell me in your REVIEW!**

**P.S. I act the same way when I play Call of Duty. Trust me, when your into the game and you've been playing for hours you tend to go **_**OFF**_** on the bad guys. Especially when you kill the bastards. You can't help but scream and yell at the TV screen. It just kinda happens…**


	4. New School, New People, and a Warning

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Covenant_

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I –_

"Can't do this," I said to Caleb as I stood on the steps of Spencer Academy. It was raining and the sky was pitch black, making the school look like an haunted castle. Caleb and I were huddled under our umbrellas. "I can_not_ do this."

I was wearing a dark and light blue plaid skirt, dark blue knee high socks, a light blue paper thin Spencer Academy collared shirt with a jacket of a suit with the emblem on it, my most comfortable black flats, and my hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. You couldn't wear anything except for the uniform during school hours. Girls couldn't even wear slacks (which would've been more comfy because, if you haven't noticed, I don't wear skirts…at_ all_). Skirts or dresses, the list had said.

"It'll be fun," he said. "New school, new friends, new…"

"Boys," I said, mocking a cheerful voice.

"Yeah," he ground out. "_Boys._"

"Caleb I'm kidding," I assured him. "I have no intentions to come home with a boyfriend. Besides, even if I did it wouldn't last very long."

"Why do you say that?"

"He would be too scared to date Caleb Danvers' sister," I smirked as we started walking up the steps. We pulled the door open and the first thing I felt was a gust of cold air that sent a shiver through my body. It was bad enough I have to wear a crappy uniform, now I'm freezing. "And if he was brave enough I'm pretty sure you guys would have threatened him by that point."

Before Caleb could reply I heard someone say in my ear, "You're right. We would."

I jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Tyler, Pogue, and Reid standing behind me, laughing. I rolled my eyes and glared at them.

"Don't do that!" I growled.

"Someone's a little tense this morning," commented Reid with an arrogant grin.

"You would be too if it was your first day."

"Well," he continued, "it's not, so…"

"Jerk."

"Yep," he said. "That's what they call me."

"I'm sure they do." After hearing some of the stories Reid told about some of his exes I had nightmares that night. It was pretty wrong. Caleb thought I was traumatized. I couldn't even look at Reid that night.

"Okay well…catchya later Golden Boy, Baby Girl," he said as he pushed past us and walked down the hall.

"Since when does he need to leave early?" Tyler asked as he stared after him just like we all were. Then suddenly they all looked at each other and said, "Girl."

I shook my head and turned to Caleb. "I'm gonna go."

He nodded and pulled on my ponytail. I ducked and swatted his hand away but smiled the whole time doing it and walked down the hall, the same way Reid had went.

I looked down at the map trying to navigate my way through the bustling students without getting hurt, stepped on, or pushed. Fortunately that didn't happen.

My first class of the day was Science, my worst and least favorite subject. I opened the door to room 150 and walked in slowly. The few people that were in the room stopped what they were doing and looked back at me. I stopped short staring back at them stupidly.

"Uh, Dear?" a gentle voice asked. I spun around to see a frail elderly woman wearing a long black skirt, a dark blue blouse, and black penny loafers. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun and the glasses she was wearing made her hazel eyes look bigger than I thought they should have been.

"I'm, uh, new here," I stammered. "My name is Danielle Danvers. I just transferred in."

The lady smiled at me kindly. "Ah, yes. You're Caleb's sister. I'm Mrs. Williams. Please, take a seat."

The lady – Mrs. Williams – gestured to the classroom. It wasn't what I had expected it to be. The seats were lined up in rows surrounding the teacher's desk and chalkboard which was in a small circle of tile in the middle of the room. It spiraled outward, getting wider by the row. I walked up the small flight of stairs and found a row completely empty. I sat down on the right side and started getting my book out along with a pen and notebook.

Just as I was getting a pen from the front pocket of my book bag figure appeared next to me. I pulled my pen out, set it on top of my book, and looked over to see a girl with blond hair, sparkling green eyes, and flawless skin sitting next to me.

"Hi," she said with broad smile. "I'm Natalie Stoner. You're Caleb sister, right? So, like, does that make you a Daughter of Ipswich?"

"Umm –"

"You have really pretty hair. Did I tell you I'm new here too? I just started last Wednesday. Aaron Abbott gave me a tour of the school. Do you know who he is?" she spoke in a rush. I had to struggle to keep up with her.

"No I don't think I–"

"He's, like, the _hottest_ guy on campus. Well, aside from the Sons of Ipswich. Does that make you uncomfortable? If it does I didn't mean to. But you have to admit that they are. Aren't they?"

"I –"

"Except for Caleb because he's your brother, right? Yeah. But I think they're all really hot, especially Reid Garwin. Omigod he's _soo_ –"

"Good morning class," Mrs. Williams greeted joyfully. "It seems we have a new student joining us this year. Danielle Danvers."

In a way, I was thankful that the teacher had decided to start talking right there. If this Natalie chick had kept going on about how _hot_ Reid Garwin was I would have probably spewed Fruit Loops all over the place. When she spoke the words '…_I think they're all_ _really hot, especially Reid Garwin_…' a pang of…_something_ washed over me. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but it was _something_. I couldn't place it, didn't have any clue as to why I felt like that. I just did.

_It's probably because you remember how girls were about them before and you hadn't expected this,_ I thought._ You never did like most of the girls that would throw themselves at them._

I could practically hear the whooshing noise all the kid's heads made as they snapped their heads in my direction. I waved shyly and said, "Hi…everyone."

They just stared at me like I was an alien. In a way, though, I was. I had never been to this school and the only time I really heard about it were the few times the school let us talk to friends and family. And even then Caleb barely spoke about it. It was mostly about how everyone was doing and how mom was still the same. It was silent for a few counts before Mrs. Williams decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Open your books to page two-hundred fifteen."

I hadn't noticed that the classroom had filled up entirely. All the seats except for maybe a few were taken. The sound of rustling pages and books being opened filled the air and echoed around me. I stared down at my book and barely felt it when Natalie nudged me.

"Page two-fifteen," she whispered. Then, "I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

I faked a smile and hummed, "Mm-hmm."

She squealed happily but low enough no one around us heard. This was going to be a long period…

XxX

…and what a long period it was.

Natalie Stoner wouldn't shut up about how hot and cute she thought my brother was and how strong Pogue seemed and how she melted every time on of them said something to her or how when she looked into Tyler's eyes it was like she was swimming in a pool of blue and, most of all, how she thought about what it would be like to kiss Reid. I understand that most girls like them but I swear this girl was acting like they were gods. She worshipped them and Aaron Abbott. I resisted the urge to get up and scream at her to shut up but I pushed it down. Wasn't it easy but I resisted.

On the way out of class Natalie walked right beside me. "Do you think he would say yes if I asked him out?"

_Oh _hell_ no._

"You know," I said. I was surprised to see that I could actually speak two words without getting interrupted. "I think he's seeing someone."

I wouldn't really call it a lie. Earlier today the guys said Reid was never early to class except when there was a girl involved. So maybe there _was_ a girl involved. Most likely there was.

At the thought f Reid seeing someone made me feel….I don't know. Just a strange feeling that I've never experienced before. I walked a little slower at the thought and the fake smiled I had plastered on my face to cover up how mad I was at Natalie had almost completely faded. Before she could notice I caught myself and picked up the pace and the false smile made its way back to my lips once again.

"Oh," he spirits seemed to have fallen as quickly as they had risen and I almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

_Reid I'm doing you a favor. Thank me later._

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Keep me posted okay?" she said after a few counts of silence.

_This girl won't give up will she?_

"Yeah," I promised. "I will."

Not.

"Cool," she smiled. "I gotta go. My next class is all the way on the other side of campus. It was nice meeting you Danielle."

"You too Natalie," I said and waved goodbye.

I walked through the halls, staring down at the crinkled piece of paper in my hands. Students bustled through the halls, not wanting to be late to class while others stood in the middle of the hallway looking cool and collected. I pushed my way past them and continued making my way down the hall like I had done fifty-five minutes earlier.

"Room 300, room 300," I kept on muttering to myself. I looked around the hall. To my luck room 300 was right down the hall. I sprinted over and yanked the door open to Social Studies. The room looked exactly like the other one: rows of seats underneath a long desk spiraling outward from the teacher's desk and chalkboard, getting wider.

A man wearing a black suit with a green bow tie and black graying hair stood in the middle of the room, writing something down on the board. He was tall and thin and looked like he was in his mid-forties. He looked over at me and said, "And you are…?"

"I'm Danielle Danvers," I said. "I just transferred in."

A wave of whispers and murmurs washed over the room. I was able to catch some of what they were saying.

"I didn't know Caleb had a sister."

"Dude, she's hot."

"I bet you she's a bitch."

I looked down and tried to block out what they were saying and focused more on what the man, who I assumed was the teacher, was saying.

"Danvers, Danvers," he pondered for a moment. "Where have I heard that name from?"

"Caleb Danvers, Mr. Shrimp," a bored voice answered. I looked up and saw a girl with really short brown hair and red streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a really dark color but I couldn't tell what color it really was. Her eyes almost looked black.

"Ah yes!" boomed Mr. Shrimp. He smiled brightly at me. "Caleb Danvers, fine young man, fine young man indeed. He used to help me in the morning before class started. It's a pleasure to have you here Danielle. Just take a seat anywhere you can find an empty chair."

I nodded and started walking up the little stair case. The first seat I saw that was empty was next to the girl that had answered the teacher. She smiled at me and I smiled back politely. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were a dark purple it seemed. For a moment I thought they were real. Then I realized they were probably just contacts.

She had a dark brown hair with green tips. Her lips were thin and she had a light sprinkling of feathers on her face. She was as thin as a beanpole and was paler than a person should be. She looked almost goth but with the pink lip gloss and sparkly eye shadow I knew better than to classify her as gothic.

"I'm Kaitlynn," she greeted me.

"Danielle," I nodded with a small smile.

"Well," she began, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," I replied, taking my seat and focusing on what Mr. Shrimp was saying.

We were supposed to do a three page essay on what we just learned about for homework. Animal and plant cells. Doesn't seem real hard but when you have to say every single difference between the two and describe it with excruciating detail.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly from there. I had two other classes with Kaitlynn, math and English. By the end of the day I made a new best friend. We were into the same bands, liked the same foods, had the same style, and a bunch of other things.

I was walking to the school parking lot where I was supposed to be meeting Caleb. I was the only person in the hall. Walking down in chilled room in a not very well lit area reminded me of a horror movie. The ones where the girl is walking, minding her own business, when suddenly, something pops out of the shadows and either A) starts sucking your blood B) stabs you continuously with shape things like knives, a sharpened piece of wood etc. or C) simply takes you captive and tortures you…until you die. I continued down the hallway.

"Cooome to meeee," a voice whispered.

I stopped suddenly and turned around quickly. No one was there. There was just me and a dimly lit hallway. I cautiously turned around and started walking again, slower this time. After a few feet, I heard another one. This time the voice was completely different.

"Cooome to mee," it beckoned, "you foolish being."

My head started hurting, a numbing pain that only mildly bothered me. I placed my hand to my forehead and winced but continued walking.

You know that feeling you get when somebody is behind you? That's the feeling I felt. I spun around. Nothing once again.

"Coooooome," it said in my ear.

Just then I heard the whoosh of someone running behind me. I turned again.

"Who's there?" I asked warily.

No answer.

"Reid?" I called out again "Tyler? C'mon guys, this isn't funny. Stop it."

I heard the laughter of a child to my left. I walked over slowly, heart pounding so hard I was afraid it was going to jump through my chest. The sound was coming from a little gap in the wall that led straight to a door. I stopped and scanned the small area. Something flickered, as if it were trying to be seen.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Suddenly, there was a girl sitting on the floor in front of me. Her hair was down and she looked like she was about twelve years old. Her skin looked like it had been burned somehow. Her eyes were an electric blue color. She stared at me patiently.

"What's your name Miss?" she smiled.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one else was in the hall. I didn't want to be branded as a freak on my first day. I looked back at the smiling girl.

"Danni," I answered. I don't know why I did. I trusted this little girl for some reason. She didn't seem like a threat at all.

"Is that just a nickname?" she asked. "Because it sounds like a nickname

"Yeah it is," I nodded.

"Then what's your real name Miss?" she asked. "Your full name?"

"Danielle Danvers."

Her intense blue eyes widened. The expression on her face held fear and she scanned the room.

"You shouldn't be here Miss Danvers," she said quietly. "It's not safe."

"What?" I asked her. "Why?"

"He will come for you," she answered. "He will come for you. Hunt you down. Kill you."

What was this little girl talking about?

"Who?"

"Him," she said grimly. "You and the rest of them need to get out of here. If you don't…there's no telling what he'll do to you."

Then she was gone.

I stared at the space she was just occupying a few seconds ago, now empty and all that was left behind was a chill. I felt my phone vibrate. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at who it was. The picture showed Caleb and I when we were younger. Yes, I took a picture of a picture. I flipped It open.

"H-hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"I'm c-coming now Caleb," I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice but failed.

"What's wrong Danni?" he asked. Caleb's voice had immediately gone from being angry to concern and worry.

"I'll tell you on the way home."

"Alright," he sighed. "See you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

And then the line went dead. I got up and walked out of the little gap in the hallway and bolted for the doors.

Once I reached them I yanked them open and half ran down the steps in the pouring rain. I wrenched the car door open and plopped down on the seat.

"Whoa," Caleb chuckled. "Watch it Speedy Gonzalez. Now what'd you need to tell me?"

I turned my head to look at him slowly. I took a deep breath before answering with a, "There was this ghost, or at least I thought she was…"

Everything spilled out from there. I hardly took breaks in between. I told him everything…except the whispers part. Something held me back. I tried to but every time I did something else came out of my mouth. When I finished Caleb just stared at me with a stoic expression on his face.

"Has that happened to you?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself.

I stayed silent as Caleb started the car. It roared to life and drove away from the school. My gaze was kept straight ahead, watching the trees come into view then pass us as we continue the journey home.

"Where did you see it?" Caleb asked after a while.

"In the hall," I answered quietly.

After that we didn't speak much. Awkward silence, something that we almost never encounter. We pulled up to the driveway and I grabbed my bag. He parked, took the keys out of the ignition, and I opened the door and ran up the walkway. I faintly heard the shrill noise of the car that meant it was locked and his footsteps behind me. I unlocked the door and waited for Caleb. Once he was next to me we walked in.

"Do you have homework?" my brother asked.

"Yeah," I looked up at him.

"Go do it," he suggested. "I'll do mine then after that we'll talk about dinner."

I nodded and made my way up the staircase.

* * *

**Not the best, I know. Sorry! The next chapter will be up soon. Things have been a bit hectic since school started (ugh) so I'll most likely start uploading on the weekends. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday a lot faster than how I was updating before. If I can get the chapters up sooner trust me, I will. That goes for ALL of my main stories. Next chapter will most definitely be up soon. Until next time, my darlings. Until next time.**


	5. Flirting, Fights, and Kissing

_Disclaimer – I don't own The Covenant._

The rest of the week flew by.

It was already Friday. I expected the week to drag on because it was my first week at Spencer Academy but to my surprise it was over pretty quickly. I was currently in my last class sitting next to Reid, who was slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his chest with closed eyes. He was asleep for the second time this week. I kicked his leg under the long desk and he jerked awake. A groggy expression masked his features; his eyes were rimmed with sleep and exhaustion.

"Wha…?"

"Class is almost over," I muttered to him with out taking my eyes off the chalkboard that stood in the middle of the room, presently being written on. "Do you think you can manage five more minutes?"

"No," he grumbled, voice thick with sleep. "This is the only class I fall asleep in and that's 'cause Mr. Shitton is shit."

I sighed. His real name wasn't really Shitton. It was Shatton. And it was true. He was the worst teacher I'd ever had. He yelled too much and blew up over every little thing. Reid's reason as to why he didn't like him was the usual: Mr. Shatton hated Reid with a passion.

"Five minutes," I reminded him. "That's all."

He grumbled something I couldn't quite hear and stared at the board.

Five minutes later Reid and I were walking out of the room and towards the parking lot. People shoved their way past us, eager to leave. The hum of people talking and laughter filled the halls. It seemed louder than normal. I waked next to Reid with my book bag slung over my shoulder. We reached the door and he held it open for me. We walked down the stairs and waited on the side for Tyler.

Caleb hadn't gone to school today because something happened with Mother. He was taking care of her and said that I should go to school. "It's not good to miss school your first week," he had said. He didn't give me much detail and said that I shouldn't worry about her, that she would be fine. Just thinking about it made my stomach twist, the knot that was there from this morning growing bigger and _bigger_. We were also supposed to go to Nicky's tonight and Caleb had promised me that he would go with the rest of us. After Mother insisted that she would be fine of course.

"Where's Tyler?" Reid groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the coarse brick wall. His eyes closed. I stood in front of him. I placed my hand on his and jolts of electricity shot through me. I almost pulled my hand away but quickly decided against it.

"You know, if you keep doing that you're going to indent your nose."

Reid let me pull his hand back. Our fingers dangled in the air between us, barely touching, the only thing connecting us was our index fingers. He added another finger, then another. He kept adding fingers until our hands were intertwined. I stared down at them, my face crimson. Everything around me seemed to fade. All the noise, the people around us. I could only focus on our hands. I could almost feel him leaning forward…

….then the beeping of a car made us jump, breaking our trance.

I dropped Reid's hand and turned around. "Come on," called Tyler. "We gotta go. I want to get to Nicky's on time for once."

XxX

"Thanks for the ride home Tyler," I said as I walked out.

"Any time DJ," he said. I headed to the gates of the Danvers' Manner. The driveway was slick with water from the rain that had the past and the air was unnaturally cold. I walked faster up the path. Once I reached the door I heard Tyler beep the horn as he began to pull away from the curb. I waved and smiled back at them and watched as the car sped away.

XxX

"Danni!" Caleb called from downstairs. "You ready?"

"Almost," I called back. I grabbed my black hoodie and yanked it over my head and picked up my phone from my pillow and walked over to my closet. I snatched my ratty black Converse from the floor and hurriedly laced them on. I fixed my hair, curling the ends a little bit and making sure my bangs were right where they're supposed to be: half covering my right eye. I walked out of the room and practically ran down the stairs.

"You look nice," commented my brother. I had on a pair of knee length shorts and a dark blue tank top.

"I look like I normally do. But, thanks," I said as I took in his jeans, boots, and T-shirt with a jacket on over it.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smiled and he made a face.

"I look like I normally do," he mimicked me. "But thanks."

"You ass," I chuckled. We were heading for the door when my mother called us back. We stopped and quickly walked over to her.

"Be careful you two," she rasped. "Try not to get into any fights this time."

"We will Mother," Caleb promised.

The car ride was quiet after that. Comfortable silence, though. I fiddled with a piece of my hair, thinking about what happened with Reid today. I knew I had feelings for him but did he have feelings for me? Since Reid is, well, Reid, he would pretend to flirt with me just to get a rise out of Caleb. I knew he didn't like me when we were younger but ever since I came back I didn't know what to think. The hand thing after school. What was that about? And pulling me against him last Saturday. What did that –?

"DJ?" Caleb said. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah."

_Oh yeah,_ I thought sarcastically._ That's _real_ brilliant Danni._

"Are you sure?" he pushed. "You seem pretty out of it."

"I'm fine Caleb," I smiled at him. He looked at me suspiciously for a few moments before finally looking back at the road.

Nicky's parking lot was almost completely full; just as it always was on a Friday night. Pogue's motor cycle was parked near the entrance and Sarah's beat up car was in the far back. I couldn't spot Tyler's Hummer but I managed to find a spot near the middle. We parked and got out. Caleb locked the car and we head for the doors.

Just as I was about to walk in, I noticed a hand from the back. For some odd reason I felt the strongest urge to go over there and see what was going on. It must've been my imagination, but I swore that the hand had a fingerless black glove on.

"You go," I said to Caleb as I looked at the hand and quickly back to him. "I'll be in in a minute."

He nodded reluctantly and stepped through the door. The sound of music, laughter, and the steady hum of conversations poured out then became lower and lower as the door slowly closed shut. I walked over to the hand cautiously. As I approached, the sounds of grunting and gasping filled the empty cold air. I rounded the corner to see Aaron Abbott and one of his goons Ryan Bael by his side with a familiar blond standing in front of them. Tyler was on the floor, pretending to be knocked out. He had a red mark on the side of his face. His eyes opened and he brought a finger to his lips in a gesture for me to be quiet. He jerked his head to the side, telling me to get out of sight, then closed his eyes again. The thing around his hands wasn't a glove but his dark brown jacket covering the palm of his hand. I hid behind the cold metal of the wall.

"Give me the damn money," Ryan said.

"No," Reid said. "You didn't make the shot and plus you didn't give me my money last time so why should I give you yours dickhead."

Ryan shoved Reid and Reid shoved him back with a little more force. Ryan stumbled and almost landed in the dirt but caught himself at the last minute.

"Give him the money," Aaron said, crouching over Tyler and pulling something out, "or your friend looses something pretty damn valuable tonight."

The thing he pulled flashed silver in the bright light of the one light bulb out here. He pushed a button and it flashed again. Flipping it skillfully in his fingers he brought it up above Tyler's chest. I then realized what he was holding.

A pocket knife.

My heart sped and instantly that familiar rush of energy washed over me and I could tell my eye were flashing red, orange and yellow with flames of fire. My eyes didn't turn black because of how little what I did was. The knife flew out of Aaron's hand and landed over the fence. A dumbfounded expression disguised his features.

"What the hell–?" he began but at that moment Tyler's fist flew up and connected with his jaw and I heard a painful crack as Aaron flew back and hit the ground with a thud. Ryan decided to throw a punch at Reid but he ducked out of the way and pushed Ryan to the ground. I looked back to Aaron who was pleading profusely from his mouth. Ryan scrambled up and grabbed his bleeding friend by the arm, pulled him up, and ran from the two younger Sons of Ipswich. "You can come out now Danni."

I walked up to them and helped Tyler up. I glared at Reid. "What?"

"Tyler can you go inside for minute? I need to talk to Reid." I asked him. He silently nodded and looked at Reid for a moment before shuffling back into the room.

"You're not his mom," Reid smirked. I marched over to him angrily and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did you Use?" I asked, sounding surprisingly calm for a person who was pissed off.

"Why do you want to –?"

"Did – you – Use?" I asked again.

"Yes," Reid sighed after a moment of silence.

"What did Caleb say about –?" I began but was interrupted.

"They always fall for it," he defended himself. "And it's not like I let them see me do it."

"That doesn't matter Reid," I half shouted. "What matters is that you could expose us all. Someone _could _have seen you. Do you know what that would mean? Bad stuff Reid. It would be the Salem Witch Trials all over again!"

"Would you stop acting like your brother for just two seconds," he sighed exasperatedly.

"No," I said. "You shouldn't be doing this out in the open."

Reid walked up to me and I mimicked his movement by walking back. I jumped when I felt my back hit the cold hard wall. He placed his forearms on the sides of my head and leaned down. His face was inches from mine.

"What about you huh?" he snapped. "You just did. _I'm _not the one who Used to get rid of that thing Abbott pulled out, trying to act like the tough guy he _wishes_ he was."

"That's because that jackass pulled the knife on Tyler," I said. "What was I supposed to do Reid? Sit there and watch one of my best friend's – one of my _brothers _– get hurt or –?"

"I was working on it," he cut in angrily. "I had it perfectly under control. So what's he going to think? The wind just so _happened_ to knock it out of his hands? I don't think so."

"He's stunned," I defended myself. "Tyler hit him pretty good."

"Eventually he's gonna realize," Reid said.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that because Reid was right. Eventually, Aaron _was_ going to wonder what happened to the knife. There was no breeze so what could've happened. And even if there was a breeze it wouldn't have been able to knock a chunk of metal out a person's hand. "We're done here Reid," I said grudgingly. I began to walk away when he caught my arm. Reid slammed me up against a wall and crushed his lips to mine. I expected the kiss to be hard and rough and it was…at first. It softened after a few seconds. His forearms came to rest on either side of my head. My fingertips barely touched his cheeks. I was too shocked. Electricity zipped through me, wave after wave. I wasn't expecting this at all. So, I did the only thing I could.

I kissed him back.

He pulled back a few centimeters, breathing hard, just as I was. His eyes bored into mine.

"Did you do that because you needed a way for me to stop being mad," I asked quietly, "or because you really meant to do that?"

"Both," he said just as quietly.

I looked down and tried to process what just happened. Reid just kissed me. _Reid Garwin_ just kissed _me_, _Danielle Danvers_. Why? He has girls waiting for him, _obsessing_ over him. He's had I-don't-know-how-many girlfriends in the past I-don't-know-how-many years.

Before I could continue with my inner ramblings, I felt his lips touch mine again softly.

And I couldn't have been happier.

XxX

Different scenes. They flashed through my mind at an alarming pace. I couldn't make any sense of it. I tossed and turned, desperate for a way out.

Running through the forest.

Screams.

Dead bodies.

Blood.

Familiar eyes.

Spiders.

I sat up straight in bed, panting and wiping sweat from my forehead. I looked over at the red numbers on my alarm clock.

3:27 A.M.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I shook my aching head, only making the throbbing pain worse. I heard something to my left. Turning my head sharply, I saw a sight I wish I hadn't seen.

A Darkling.

Its skin was a slimy pale gray and white. I could tell immediately it was guy by the broad shoulders and square jaw. It had a hole through the side of his head and just stared blankly at me. It reached out like it was going to garb me but stopped as its mouth opened up. Strands of the skin held his lips together. Its eyes were glazed over, emotionless.

Then it was gone.

I stared blankly at the spot where it just was. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think without my head hurting even more. Who the hell would send me a Darkling?

I threw the covers off me and flew out the door. I ran down the hall towards Caleb's room. Once I reached the door I debated whether or not I should barge right in or knock first.

I wrenched the door open.

Caleb sat up straight in bed, a sheen of sweat covering his face and torso. His head whipped in my direction and he tensed. Seeing that it was only me he relaxed and asked, "What are you doing in here Danni?"

"I j-just…" I began. "I saw a Darkling."

His eyes met mine and I stared back. Had Caleb gotten one too?

"Did you get one too?"

"No," answered. "But I did feel this…rush. It was similar to the one I felt a month ago when Chase was here."

"You don't think…"

"No," my brother protested quickly. "He's gone. The fight, the barn. He's gone. For good. Now goo back to sleep. If anything, come wake me. Okay?"

I nodded. "Night Caleb."

"Night baby girl."

Just as I was closing the door, I heard him say, "I hope."

**Okay so that's the end of chapter five. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating. School has just been…well, school. It sucks because everything's all out of whack and…let's just say I really hate waking up in the morning, knowing I've got six hours of pure hell awaiting me. Light homework load so I was able to update tonight. YAY! Danni and Reid are **_**finally **_**together! You don't know how long I sat there, staring at the computer screen, thinking of the perfect way for Reid to shut her up. I actually like this chapter. Danni saw a darkling and Caleb felt the rush again. Oooooohhh some spooky shit is goin' down! There isn't much left to say other than….REVIEW! I would appreciate it if you did! A lot! Also, if you have some ideas you think you would be good for this story (or any of my other ones) and/or questions or anything else please PM me.**

**-xWx **

XxX


	6. I'm Sorry, Who are You, Again?

_Disclaimer - I don't own The Covenant_

I stared down at the liquid, letting the sweet scent fan across my face. The blanket I had wrapped around me almost hit the ground. My eye lids felt heavy. I hadn't gone back to sleep when I had gotten back to my room. Instead I laid under the covers and kept my eyes wide open. I finally decided to get out of bed at around seven thirty and make myself some tea.

I grabbed the cup from the handle and walked over to the couch and sunk into it. Taking a cautious sip, I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Nothing good was on so I settled on Spongebob. I leaned my head back and placed the cup on the coffee table. My eyes lids became heavier and I wanted to stay awake but I just couldn't.

I felt my self drifting off, becoming less and less aware of my surroundings. I was falling deeper and deeper into that dark abyss. The sound coming from the TV was now just a buzz I was faintly aware of. Before knew it, sleep pulled me under.

XxX

My head was on a fluffy object. I had something wrapped around me. I felt… warm. I opened my eyes. I was in my room, lying in my bed. I sat up and looked out the window. It was dark outside.

_How long was I…?_

The bright red clock numbers read 9:03 P.M.

"Ugh," I groaned and threw the covers off me. I sprang from my bed and walked downstairs. The familiar sounds of glass and metal clanging together told me Caleb making something in the kitchen. I walked back up to my room and jumped. I gasped audibly.

The figure turned around . Familiar blue eyes and a small smile greeted me. Reid stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a thin dark blue sweatshirt with a pair of black jeans and black Converse.

"Reid?" I asked. "What are -?"

I stopped short when, suddenly, his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a completely different color. They were a light brown. They held anger, hatred, and something else I couldn't entirely place. His smile was no longer sweet. It was bitter.

"You're too late Danielle," his voice was different, slightly lower and more dangerous. A chill ran down my spine. That voice sounded so familiar. "I win."

His eyes turned black as night and I saw red. Spiders swarmed everywhere and -

I sat up straight and almost banged my head against Caleb's. I was gasping for air. A frown graced my older brother's face. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me but I flinched at his touch. He pulled back slowly.

"Danni -?"

"How-but Reid-and spiders-voice-different and -"

"Danni, calm down," Caleb put his hands on my shoulders again. I didn't flinch, I just stared down. I felt a finger slip under my chin and gently tilt my face up. "Hey? Calm down. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, yeah," I breathed I breathed out slowly. "Just a dream. Just a dream…"

Heavy silence hung around us. He kept his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head and tried to clear my head of what just happened. That voice sounded so…familiar. It was the oddest thing. I had never heard that voice from anywhere, that I could recall anyway. And even if I did I would have remembered it with much more clarity. That voice seemed like something I wouldn't forget. Something I _couldn't_ forget.

"Dinner's here," Caleb interrupted my thoughts. "I ordered pizza."

I nodded and said I would be down in a minute. I barely heard the click of the door as it closed; I was too focused on what just happened. I don't know where I heard the voice from but I knew it from _somewhere_. I wiped my hand across my face.

"Frickin' insanity."

"The project is due in two weeks," he said. "Danni?"

"Earth to Danni…"

"Danielle!"

I snapped my attention back to the phone that was against my ear. I had been talking to Tyler about him going somewhere with a friend of his. Apparently my mind decided it had better things to do.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah Tyler?"

"I have to go get ready. Hailie's gonna meet me at Nikki's. I don't want to be late."

"Alright," I said. Thanks for letting me know about the project."

"No problem."

"Have fun with Hailie."

Tyler chuckled. "Trust me, I will."

The line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and placed it on my nightstand. Hailie was a girl Tyler met a few weeks ago and they had been hanging out ever since. I was happy for him. I had never really seen him like a girl as much as he liked her. He'd had girlfriends but they always ended up treating him like shit and dropping him about a day later.

Hailie didn't seem like that, though. I had never actually met her. The only one who really has was Reid, and from what he and Tyler tell us she's not like those bitchy stuck up sluts who only go out with Tyler because

A) he's a Son of Ipswich, which apparently makes him some sort of popularity God

B) they only see how he looks on the _outside_

Or

C) all of the above

I lie down and close my eyes, hoping my sleep won't be disturbed and I can actually not have to worry about all this crap for the night.

* * *

**I know it's about two days late buuuut...HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN GUYS!**

**Okay so I know I haven't been updating and I'm sorry for that. I've had some writer's block, nothing big, and it's starting to stop so I'm thankful for that. Anyway, like I've said before I will try to get these chapters up as soon as possible. I know this chapter isn't all that great but I'll make it up to you in the next one. Sorry that this chapter was so short, again I'll make it up to you next chapter. Tyler has a possible love interest going on, and, if you've read my other stories, I'm pretty sure you know what will happen with that. Please, please, please review. I would really appreciate it if you did. Like...BIG TIME. I would love you forever. If you have _ANY_ questions about _ANY_ of my stories (including this one) please PM me and you will get a reply as soon as possible, which probably won't be that long a wait considering the fact that I check my mail-box more than once a day. Well, that's really all for now my darlings. Until next time my lovely and loyal readers.**

**P.S. - A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It means alot to me to know that you guys are doing this. Thank you so much!**


	7. Lectured by the Provost

_Disclaimer - I don't own The Covenant_

Tyler Simms walked down the long hallway that eventually led to Provost Higgins' office. Once there, he knocked first, so as not to be rude. When a voice called, "Come in" he did exactly that.

Reid sat in one of the chairs, looking extremely pissed. His blue eyes were dark and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Ah, Mr. Simms," Provost Higgins said. "Glad you could join us. Please, have a seat."

"A pleasure, sir," Tyler said as he sat down.

"I was just telling your friend Mr. Garwin here," he continued, "what we do when our students get into a fight at a local bar."

Oh shit.

"Would you care to tell me your side of the story?"

"I…"

"…made a bet and thought you could win?" he asked. "Then get into a fight with the people you should've given the money to? Is that what happened Mr. Simms?"

Before Tyler could answer, however, Reid cut in. "They didn't even win. They pulled a -"

"Mr. Garwin," snapped the provost. "That's enough. Mr. Abbott's father -"

"-gives so much money to this damn school that you have no other choice but to defend him? Otherwise daddy might stop -"

"Mr. Garwin!" the provost yelled.

Reid shut his mouth but glared heavily at the man sitting in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, huffing. Tyler cast a look in his friend's direction.

"Was anyone else there with you?" he pried. "Mr. Perry, perhaps? Or was it Mr. Danvers? Or Ms. Danvers? I know you and Danielle are very close Mr. Garwin."

At the sound of her name, Reid stiffened in his seat. Danni was there but they didn't want to drag her into this. Tyler flinched slightly but fortunately Provost Higgins didn't notice.

"That's all," Provost Higgins said reluctantly. "Go back to class. And try not to get into something you think you can't get out of. It will only end badly boys."

With that, the two Sons left the room. They swiftly walked down the hall, as if he were behind them, ready to call them back in there.

"I swear," Reid seethed, "the next time I see Abbott and his little friend I'm gonna -"

"You're not going to do anything," Tyler replied. Then something the Provost had said caused him to ask, "What did he mean when he said 'I know you and Danielle are very close?'

"We're just…close," Reid answered. "Closer than anyone else thinks."

The last part was said to low for the youngest Son of Ipswich to hear anything he said.

Reid was still steamed about what happened earlier with Provost Higgins. Tyler could tell because of the way he plopped down on his bed. He huffed ad his face seemed like it held no emotion. But Tyler knew what was wrong. He'd known him long enough to be able to read his best poker face.

"You know, Higgins only does it because of Aaron's father," Tyler tried to calm down Reid. "Even though the school is rich enough his dad only does it because he knows what an ass his son is and he thinks if gives the school money then they'll cut him some slack."

"Yeah," Reid said.

Tyler sighed. Reid was in one of his moods. And when he was in one of his moods, nothing could take him out.

"Night Reid."

"Night Tyler."

The youngest Son reached over and turned off his small lamp that was on nightstand separating the beds. With a light click it shut off and all he could do was stare up at the ceiling and wonder how long it would take before he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**All right. Not the best chapter. In fact, far from it. I needed to bring in the other characters more and I thought the perfect way to do that is to bring up the fight that happened at Nikki's. I'm currently working on the next chapter right now as I'm typing this. Hopefully I get it up sooned than this one. Everything's been hectic and I don't like it AT ALL. You all know I love the reviews I get and I'm thankful for every single one I do get. I love the fact that all of you are reading this. It means a lot to me. Well anyways, I gots to go guys. Until next time my loyal and lovely readers. :)**


	8. Surprise!

_Disclaimer - I don't own The Covenant_

I glared at the phone that rested atop my pillow. An obnoxious voice emanated from it, causing my lips to press together into a thin line harder and my glare to become more fierce.

"…and so I was going to ask Aaron if he wanted to come. Even though the party isn't for like, another month, I started asking a few people. Speaking of which do you want to come? That includes the boys by the way."

"Uh…sure," I said as I internally groaned. Natalie Stoner somehow managed to get my number and called me. For the past hour, all we've-no _she's_-been talking about is how the party's gonna look and who she's inviting and _blah blah blah._

"_Oh great_!," she practically screeched. "I have to go. My roommate is complaining. Tootles." The line went dead.

_Tootles? Really? TOOTLES? I just feel bad for her roommate. _Really _bad._

"Holy…." I breath out quietly as I plugged my phone into it's charger. It was Saturday night and frankly, all I've wanted to do is sleep. I lay my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. A calm feeling washed over me, silencing any hectic thoughts that were running through my mind at the moment, and something tugged me under. I feel myself being consumed by relaxation…I couldn't make sense of what I was thinking and…

Someone was running…in heels? Through mud and wet grass. They were black with a bow at the toes and a peep hole. It didn't seem like the person was running out of fear, no, it was more like…_determination_ fueled it. The legs stopped in front of a building of some sort. The doors were tinted a dark color and the frame was an orange color. Whoever the girl was pushed the double doors open and-

I eyes snapped open and I sucked in air quietly. It felt so real…like I was there with the girl who was running. I shook my head, trying to clear my jumbled thoughts, trying to silence them. _It means nothing_.

"Danni!" Caleb called. "Get your lazy ass down here!"

I groaned and pushed myself up. I stumbled out the door and down the stairs. I padded into the living room. "What?"

"We're taking a little trip," he smiled.

We drove through the rain. Big droplets pounded against the roof of the car, causing a steady rhythm. Strings and drops of water blurred the window, making it almost impossible to see outside correctly. Caleb wouldn't tell me where we were going. He wouldn't give me a hint, nothing. Finally he pulled up to the house.

"Caleb, what are -?"

"You said you wanted to know why you were born," my brother stated, "so I called up the guys and we're checking out the Book."

* * *

**Hey guys! Really short chapter, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it and it would be completely awesome if you reviewed. Thanks to all of you that are reviewing, it means a lot to mean and I love reading them. It does motivate me to get the next chapter up faster, knowing people like the story and stuff like that. Until next time, my loevly and loyal readers. :D**


End file.
